


Prometheus

by AXEe



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A GD/Frankenstein fusion AU.   Why? Why not! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

> A GD/Frankenstein fusion AU. Why? Why not! :=)

******

The lanterns gleamed in the darkness of the forest, their small flickering flames casting haunting shadows along the old gnarled trees. Rearing back from the light, a tall figure carefully edged back, sinking deeper into the woods.

Long dirty fingers griped the bark of a tree as the mysterious figure looked past the relative safety of the tree, watching as the small horse-drawn cart came to a stop.

Brushing long matted hair aside, the mysterious woman intently watched as the small family of three—two women and one man—carefully climbed down from the cart, the two women entering the small cabin, while the man unhitched the horse, carefully leading the animal over to the nearby barn.

Crouching low, the woman watched as he secured the horse inside the barn and then turned and walked into the cabin, shutting the door behind him, plunging the area into darkness once more before a soft golden glow began to emanate from the windows.

Carefully getting to her feet, the woman softly made her way to the narrow woodshed up against the cabin, carefully edging into the small space. Settling down, she peered through a small crack in the wood into the room beyond, the family of three were settling down to dinner it seemed.

Easing back, the woman reached into the pocket of large tattered overcoat she wore as her only clothing, gently easing a small notebook out.

Suddenly the sound of hoof beats broke the air. Tensing, the woman listened intently, peering through the crack, watching as the father grabbed a lantern and went to the door, cautiously opening it, only to be roughly forced back as a hooded figure burst inside, violently slamming the door shut behind them, yelling out for the small family to be quiet, ripping the hood back as they did.

That face!

The woman clenched her fists. Him! How had he had found her? And why? Why did he persist?

As she watched as the newcomer angry paced back and forth, she could see that he had a pistol in one hand, his fingers clenching at its grip as he paced.

“I know you’re here!” he called “show yourself, demon!”

Watching this, the woman’s gaze was drawn to the daughter, seeing the fear in her face even as she bravely placed herself between the newcomer and her mother.

Slowly standing up, the woman exited the small woodshed, marching barefoot across the dirt track to the door, knocking once.

The door opened, the newcomer glowering at her even as he gestured for her to enter, and as she did, she could see the looks of shock and horror at her appearance from the small family.

Slowly, she watched as the man shut the door, latching it before he raised the pistol, taking aim directly at her.

She turned to face him, watching as his expression twisted into one of disgust upon the sight of her.

“So it comes to this, does it?” she mused “cast out of Paradise like Adam and Eve”

“Vile, unholy thing!” the man spat.

“Unholy?” she asked “ironic, you yourself created me, then when I refused to meet your expectations, cast me aside, left me to fend for myself here in the wilds. And, now, you hold these innocents hostage. And yet despite your own crimes, _I_ am seen as ‘unholy’?”

She laughed.

“Go on,” she dismissed “shoot me,” she instructed “take that which have given me, return me to the earth you dug me out of. Complete your task, Non Ur. Be God! For it is He and only He that can give and take life! Not you!”

With an angry roar, Non Ur swung out with the pistol. Easily sidestepping the wild swing, the woman caught his arm, squeezing, some part of her relishing his pained scream and the _snap_ of breaking bone.

Staggering away from her, he clutched at his arm, his eyes going wide as he saw something past the woman’s shoulder.

Turning, she sighed as she saw the daughter, Alexandra, had gotten hold of the fallen pistol and now took aim at both Non and the woman.

For a moment, no one moved or breathed it seemed.

Slowly, the woman looked between the girl and Non, then slowly stepped in front of the girl, blocking the pistol. Carefully, she held out a hand towards the girl.

“Give that to me” she requested.

The girl stared at her with wide, frightened eyes.

 _What are you?_ ” she gasped out.

“A lost soul, like so many others,” the woman replied softly “now, please, give me the pistol”

“Do it, girl,” Non suddenly snarled “pull the trigger! Kill this monstrosity!”

Slowly, the girl looked between the two, then, with shaking hands, carefully relinquished the weapon to the woman.

Turning to Non, the woman shook her head.

“You see,” she said “to them, I am no monster, but you are”

Still clutching his arm, Non suddenly spun on his heel, storming out the door, the unseen horse whinnied before loudly crashing through the forest.

Turning back to the small family, the woman gave them a slight, respectful bow.

“Thank you,” she said “I’m sorry to troubled you”

She turned to go, but stopped at a gentle touch at her arm.

Turning back, she looked down at the hand grasping her own, watching as the girl gave her a soft smile.

“Please,” she said “it’s cold and dark tonight, and you save our lives. At least stay the night” she offered.

Swallowing, the woman shook her head.

“I can’t,” she said “to take food from you when you yourselves have so little…”

“We have enough to spare,” the girl challenged “at least for one night,” she gave the woman’s arm an insistent tug “come”

“Please, it’s the least we can do,” her father spoke up “come, warm yourself by the fire”

Nodding, the woman slowly allowed the girl to lead her over to small hearth…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one will probably be expanded on later on, since I love the original novel, but for now let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
